The present invention relates to the field of travelling articles such as sacks or packs carried on the body, more specifically, a harness and pack adapted to attach to insulated coolers.
Wheeled insulated coolers are commonly available, easily transported and are excellent at keeping consumable or perishable items at temperatures that are considered safe. From the perspective of an event coordinator, a shortcoming of a wheeled insulated coolers is that their carrying capacity is generally limited to the consumable or perishable items being stored. As a practical matter, the successful event often requires items, such as tablecloths, napkins, plates, cutlery, and other sundries, to supplement the consumable or perishable items stored within the wheeled insulated coolers. While the wheeled insulated coolers are readily transported over significant distances, the limitations of the capacity of the wheeled insulated coolers requires the event coordinator to make repeated trips to transport these other practical items from the delivery vehicle to the event site.